Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~
|image = File:Six_Shame_Faces_ED2.jpg |Row 1 title = Japanese Title |Row 1 info = SIX SHAME FACES 〜今夜も最高!!!!!! |Row 2 title = Romanji Title |Row 2 info = Six Shame Faces ~~Kon'ya mo Saikō!!!!!! |Row 3 title = Song type |Row 3 info = Ending theme |Row 4 title = Sung by |Row 4 info = The Sextuplets and Totoko }} is the second ending of Osomatsu-san sung by voice actors of The Sextuplets and voice actress of Totoko. It debuted with Episode 13, replacing Six Same Faces ~Kon'ya wa Saikou!!!!!!~. It was replaced by Let's Go! Sextuplets! ~The Six-Colored Rainbow~ in Episode 26. Lyrics |-|Japanese= おそ松で～す! フッ、カラ松さ! どーも、チョロ松です …一松。 じゅーしまつゥウゥっ! やぁ、トッティだよ! おれたち六つ子!　うん、今日もとくにやること無し! ひょっとしてオレのこと待ってたんじゃない?　ほんとごめんな! もし時間があったらこのあとお茶したりできないかなぁ あ～、なんかやっぱりおなかすいてきちゃったかも～ 俺に遭うなんて…、どんな気分? Shake! Neet!　今夜も最高!　オドッテオドッテ!　Do the hustle! 嬉しいなぁ、やっと二人っきりになれたよ 転がり始めた運命は止められないぜ? そんなわけで、デートするなら今がチャンス! オレたちと会えてラッキーだろ?　さぁ、キミは何が欲しい? 誰が誰でもおんなじなのよ! くれるっていうならなんでも貰うわ…全部(なんでもかんでもあげちゃう!) でもそうじゃないのよ(え～?)どうしようもないのよ(え～?) 察して!　感じて!　どっかいけってんだオラー! SIX!(ハイ!)　SHAME!(ハイ!) 恥ずかしいんです!　それ以上寄ってこないで(NO! NO!) チヤホヤなんてしてくれたっていいけど、むしろもっと褒めてほしいの! SHAKE!(シェーック!)　SHAKE!(シェーック!) デートしてください!　この6人で誰ならOK?(NO! NO!) ホント素っ頓狂!　誰かワタシにも…イケメン逆ハー!　な夢をみせてよ! 夢じゃないよ、おそ松さ! カラ松つってんだろ、ブス! 私ですか?　チョロ松です 俺が一松だ。 アハハッ!　十四松だって! お待たせっ!　トド松だよ! 俺たち六つ子!　君をトリコにしたって…いいよな? ワッ!!　アハハ、ビックリした?　僕のこと待ってたんでしょ? どうしたの?　僕の顔ばっか見て…何かついてる? 貴女の瞳はいつも真実を見抜きますね 俺の帰る場所は…いつだってお前の笑顔だ Yeah! Date! We need you!　キミってキミって! Our Princess! 君みたいな人とお近づきになれるなんてさ お前、捨て犬みてぇで放っとけないんだよ そんなわけで、俺たちとデートしてくれない? キミに出逢えた奇跡に乾杯! そう、俺たちは君が欲しいんだ! 誰が誰でもホントに素敵! これなんて神のお導きですか?　でもね…(どうしてどうしてOh! My Girl!) 釣り合わないでしょ?　ワタシなんて…キャッ! 俺たちを振り向かせたのは、君だけさ! SIX!(ハイ!)　FACE!(ハイ!) 照れちゃうんです!　それ以上寄ってこないで…(NO! NO!) 心臓がちょっと持ちそうにないくらいにハートビート高鳴っちゃうの! SHAKE!(シェーック!)　SHAKE!(シェーック!) お願いだよ、俺たち…君を幸せにしたいんだ!(YES! YES!) ホント桃源郷!　ここは天国なの?…イケメン逆ハーって夢じゃないのね! SIX!(ハイ!)　SHAME!(ハイ!) はい、これが現実!　それ以上寄ってこないでくださぁい!(NO! NO!) チヤホヤもっとしてくれちゃっていいけど、なんでいつもおんなじ(SAME! FACE!) SHAKE!(シェーック!)　SHAKE!(シェーック!) ※＊☆※○…NO! NO! みんな素っ頓狂!　いつかワタシにも…イケメン逆ハー!　を叶えさせてよ! か～わいい～なぁ～～!﻿ |-|Romanized= Osomatsu de~su! Heh, Karamatsu sa! Dōmo, Choromatsu desu ...Ichimatsu Jūshimatsūū! Yā, Totty da yo! Oretachi mutsugo! Un, kyō mo toku ni yaru koto nashi! Hyottoshite ore no koto mattetanjanai? Honto gomen na! Moshi jikan ga attara kono ato ocha shitari dekinai ka nā A~, nanka yappari onaka suite kichatta kamo~ Ore ni au nante..., donna kibun? Sheh! NEET! Konya mo saikō! Odotte odotte! Do the hustle! Ureshī nā, yatto futarikkiri ni nareta yo Korogari hajimeta unmei wa tomerarenai ze? Sonna wake de, date suru nara ima ga chance! Oretachi to aete lucky daro? Sā, kimi wa nani ga hoshī? Dare ga daredemo onnaji nano yo! Kureru tte iu nara nandemo morau wa... zenbu (nandemo kandemo agechau!) Demo sō janai no yo (e~?) Dōshiyōmonai no yo (e~?) Sasshite! Kanjite! Dokka ikettenda orā! SIX! (Hai!) SHAME! (Hai!) Hazukashīndesu! Sore ijō yo tte konaide (NO! NO!) Chiyahoya nante shite kuretatte ī kedo, mushiro motto homete hoshī no! SHAKE! (Shake!) SHAKE! (Shake!) Date shite kudasai! Kono rokunin de dare nara OK? (NO! NO!) Honto suttonkyō! Dareka watashi ni mo... Ikemen gyaku hā! Na yume o misete yo! Yeah! DATE! Beautiful-looks SAME FACES! Yume janai yo, Osomatsu sa! Karamatsu tsuttendaro, busu! Watashi desu ka? Choromatsu desu Ore ga Ichimatsu da Ahaha! Jūshimatsu datte! Omatase! Todomatsu da yo! Oretachi mutsugo! Kimi o toriko ni shitatte... ī yo na? Wah!! Ahaha, bikkuri shita? Boku no koto mattetandesho? Dō shita no? Boku no kao bakka mite... nanika tsuiteru? Anata no hitomi wa itsumo shinjitsu o minukimasu ne Ore no kaeru basho wa... itsudatte omae no egao da Yeah! DATE! We need you! Kimi tte kimi tte! Our princess! Kimi mitaina hito to o chikadzuki ni nareru nante sa Omae, sute inu mitē de hōttokenainda yo Sonna wake de, oretachi to date shite kurenai? Kimi ni deaeta kiseki ni kanpai! Sō, oretachi wa kimi ga hoshīnda! Dare ga daredemo honto ni suteki! Kore nante kami no omichibiki desu ka? Demo ne... (dō shite dō shite oh! My girl!) Tsuriawanai desho? Watashi nante... kya! Oretachi o furimukaseta no wa, kimi dake sa! SIX! (Hai!) FACE! (Hai!) Terechaundesu! Sore ijō yo tte konaide... (NO! NO!) Shinzō ga chotto mochisō ni nai kurai ni heartbeat takanatchau no! SHAKE! (Shake!) SHAKE! (Shake!) Onegai da yo, oretachi... kimi o shiawase ni shitainda! (YES! YES!) Honto tōgenkyō! Koko wa tengoku nano? Ikemen gyaku hā tte yume janai no ne! SIX! (Hai!) SHAME! (Hai!) Hai, kore ga genjitsu! Sore ijō yo tte konaide kudasāi! (NO! NO!) Chiyahoya motto shite kurechatte ī kedo, nande itsumo onnaji (SAME! FACE!) SHAKE! (Shake!) SHAKE! (Shake!) ※*☆×※○... (NO! NO!) Minna suttonkyō! Itsuka watashi ni mo... Ikemen gyaku hā! Okanae sasete yo! Ka~waī~ nā~~! |-| English= Video おそ松さん2クール目EDおそ松ver.（SIX SHAME FACES～今夜は最高‼‼‼～おそ松ver.）|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Osomatsu Version. おそ松さん2クール目EDカラ松ver.（SIX SHAME FACES～今夜は最高‼‼‼～-カラ松ver. ）|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Karamatsu Version. おそ松さん ED SIX SHAME FACES〜今夜も最高‼︎‼︎‼︎〜チョロ松ver type.M|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Choromatsu Version. おそ松さん2クール目ED一松ver.(SIX SHAME FACES～今夜は最高‼‼‼～一松ver.)|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Ichimatsu Version. おそ松さん2クール目ED十四松ver.（SIX SHAME FACES～今夜は最高‼‼‼～十四松ver.）【字幕対応】|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Jyushimatsu Version. おそ松さん２クール目EDトド松ver.（SIX SHAME FACES～今夜は最高‼‼‼～-トド松ver.）|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Todomatsu Version. Osomatsu-san ed 2 full|Six Shame Faces ~Tonight is Also the Best!!!!!!~ - Osomatsu-san Ending 2. Category:Ending themes Category:Songs